The Next Rinnegan User
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: Sakura is the third Rinnegan user. Pein hears about it and trains her/In Prologue theres more information!\. What will happen to our dear Sakura-chan? Click the title of this story to find out :3 Sakux? RxR Also there's cookies in here! DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue!

**A/N O.O I can't believe that noone has writen a fanfiction on how Sakura has the Rennegan OO Wow! I probably won't be updating this never much. Like my other stories, it just slows me down. Since I can't find anything else to read -sigh- I can only write . But...I don't feel like writing my other stories. And I'm not even sure if I'm going to even be putting this up on ...so don't expect me to(ONCE AGAIN) update it very much...I'll probably move it to my other computer..the one at Dad's o Yey! k well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -Le gasp- i just bought...Naruto!! -holds up a Naruto card- wait...FUCK! THE DUDE TRICKED ME DX TT.TT You all suck! ok..to the story!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

A woman had just given birth to a baby girl and was now holding the child(am I obsessed with the 'Woman having a baby' thing?!).

"Hmm...Sakura" the mother said. We will call the mother Ichigo...since that is the name that her mother gave her :P Anyway! The baby hasn't opened her eyes yet, but she had pink hair that you could barely see. "Do you like that name little one?" the baby heard her mother's voice and opened her eyes which were a emerald green. The baby named Sakura nodded her head and her eyes flickered with happiness. "Good" Ichigo said then she pressed the nurse button and she kissed Sakura's forehead and then she said "I ...love you...Sakura...-chan" then she passed away and Sakura was looking at her now pailing skin. Sakura started to cry and a nurse ran into the hospital room to see that Ichigo had already passed away

"DOCTOR!" the nurse screamed and the nurse took Sakura "It'll be alright Sakura-san" the nurse said and she took the baby to the nursery

* * *

-5 Days Later-

"Hokage-sama!" A nurse called from the door

"Come in" Sarutobi said and the nurse came in holding a baby

"This child's mother died shortly after birth. What do we need to do with her?" the nurse asked then looked over to Mikoto and Fugaku and bows slightly who bowed back

"-sigh- i-" The Hokage was intterupted by Mikoto

"We could take her in and adopt her!" Mikoto said and Sarutobi nodded and Mikoto cheered and Fugaku just sighed.

"Let's go home now Mikoto-chan" Fugaku breathed out and Mikoto playfully punched his arm

"No need to be rude Fugaku-kun" Mikoto said and she walked over to the nurse "I'll go ahead and take her home if it's alright." Mikoto said and smiled

"Alright. She's fine to go outside. Just not for very long. Also her name is Sakura Haruno."

* * *

-8 Years Later-

Sakura had become the true sister of Itachi and Sasuke. No matter what happened they couldn't be seperated. Only missions...yeah..anyway. Sakura and Sasuke sat beside each other, had the same classes, and Sakura would help him get away from the Fangirls! Sometimes she would scare them away!! Itachi and Sakura...well..that's different. Three years ago they would play and everything else but then he started to get distant. This is what is her conclution. Only she found out the hard way. Sad. Yet..._exciding_.

Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all inside the house now. Itachi has already killed the clan and he was now standing in front of Sasuke and Sakura

"Itachi-Nee-San...why?! Why did you do this?!" Sakura yelled at Itachi and her eyes widened when she felt something inside her unlock.

"-chuckles- This clan grew too weak. If you wish to kill me, then hate me, dispise me. Live only on hatred." Sakura and Sasuke ran out of the house. They were scared. They were crying. And Itachi was following them.

"DON'T KILL US!!" Sakura yelled/screamed and Itachi was then in front of them and they halted to a stop. Sakura's eyes were now gray and they look as if a Ripple in the Pond. Itachi bent down and looked into her eyes then smirked

"I didn't know you had a Kekkei Genkei Sakura-chan" Itachi said and pointed the sword at Sakura then lifted it so if he swung his arm down that it would kill her. Sakura and Sasuke were both frozen in fear. And Itachi hesitated. He didn't want to kill Sakura or Sasuke. So he put down the sword and ran away.

"Why?!" Sakura asked and ran and hugged Sasuke and they both cried on each other's shoulders. ANBU then found them from Sakura's scream/yell

"What happen??" a ANBU asked who had a Dog mask on

"I-Itachi-Nee-San K-K-Killed them A-All" Sakura managed to say. When a ANBU tried to seperate Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura just screamed and held on tighter to Sasuke and he held on tighter to Sakura as well

That was the day she activated her Kekkei Genkei. Her Kekkei Genkei of the Rinnegan. It was also the day she started to get shunned from other people except Sasuke and the other kids her age. The older ones would hurt her. Anyway. Let's go to Itachi at the Akatsuki base, a day later.

* * *

-Akatsuki Base a day later just said that!!-

"Leader-sama. Uchiha Itachi is here ...covered in blood" a blue fish man(guess who!) said then bowed and left after the Leader said to bring him in. Itachi walked into the room and bowed

"I have killed the Uchiha Clan Leader-sama. But-" Itachi started then stood up

"But?" Leader asked a quirked an eye brow

"My little sister, Sakura Haruno, also...has the..Rinnegan" Itachi said and Leader's eyes widened in shock and he stood up and slammed his hands on his desk

"How can that be?! I'm the last person who has the Rinnegan! How did a Stupid Little Girl get it?!" Leader yelled and started to pace unconsciouslessly(OO word?) walking out of the shadows and he wasn't in the shadows anymore at all so Itachi saw his face. He had three peircings going down his nose on both side. He had six earring peicings on each ear then he had a bar going straight through it up and down. Also he had two 'horns' coming out of his bottom lip like two fangs. His hair was Electric Orange hair and it was in the style of Naruto's hair.(if you can't remember then go to DeviantART or Photo Bucket and search for a Naruto pic D)

"..." Itachi just stayed quiet and Leader finally noticed that he wasn't in the shadows so he went back into his seat and calmed down 'My little Sister isn't stupid' Itachi thought but on the outside you wouldn't know if he even was thinking

"-sigh- I'll go talk to the girl. Maybe...I can get her trust. Then I'll go down there everyother day and I'll train her. I'll train her until she's just right...then we can bring her here and make her join" Leader mumbled to himself

"Aa" Itachi said and Leader glared at him and Itachi didn't do anything but you could see a drop of sweat rolling down his face...well you would be able to if it wasn't for his hair

"It's desided. I want you to describe to me what your sister looks like and I'll go down to Konoha and talk with her." Pein said and he stood up and went and stood in front of Itachi

"Hai. She has pink hair. It goes down to about mid-back. Her eyes..well...they used to be Emerald green..but now their the Rinnegan" Itachi said and Leader was already out the door "He-Hey." Itachi said then just went into his room and took a shower and yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

-With Leader-

Leader was now on his way to Konoha to meet Sakura. When he saw Sakura she was in the training grounds. Also she was training with Shirikans and other weapons. Leader landed behind Sakura and she turned around slowly to show her Rinnegan eyes. Also Leader was out of the Shadows

"Hello." Leader said with a fake smile.

"H-Hello" Sakura stuttered out. Leader stepped towards her and he croutched down and looked her in the eyes "You have the same eyes as me, Mister" Sakura said innocently and she was blushing also. Leader patted her head and he smiled

"You know your and my eyes are only two-of-a-kind. This is a very unique Kekkei Genkei. It's called Rinnegan." Leader said and smiled when she became confused

"Rinnegan?" Sakura asked confused and Leader chuckled

"Yes. By the way, my name is Pein. What's yours?" Pein asked Sakura and stretched out a hand to shake her's

"My name is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said and shook his hand.

"Alright Sakura-chan. How would you like it if I helped you train? I'll have to explain the Rinnegan to you more though" Pein said and stood up

"Hai!" Sakura said with a smile then whispered 'Whoa' at his height. "Your tall Pein-kun" Sakura said and Pein laughed

"That's because I'm much much more older then you." Pein said and then he remembered something. "Come by here everyday and I'll come and train you. Alright? But I might not be here sometimes. So let's make it every other day." Pein explained and Sakura nodded her head

"Hai Pein-sensei!" Sakura said and smiled brightly

"-laughs- You don't have to call me that Sakura-chan." Pein said and smiled back at her. "Alright. I'm going to explain to you the Rinnegan so listen closely." Pein said and he sat down on the ground. Oh and did I say that he had taken off his cloak? I didn't..oh well! ONWARD! XD

"Alright" Sakura sat down in front of him

"Alright. The Rinnegan is the strongest Doujutsu alive. They say that the Sharingan and the Byakugan originated from the Rinnegan -Sakura noddes her head- Once you master the Rinnegan, you can use six forms of chakra nature manipulation. Also you will have mastered it. Anyway. The numbers of rings around the user's pupil tells how many bodies they have" Pein stopped when he noticed Sakura's confused expression and Pein just chuckled "Do you see how in my eyes I have six rings around my pupil?" Sakura looked closer into Pein's eye and counted the rings. She noticed seven.

"I saw seven" Sakura said while having a small smile

"Really? That's weird. Last time I checked I only had six...oh well. Anyway. The Rinnegan is also said to either bring peace to the world. Or it can destroy it and turn the Earth to dust -Sakura 'Wowed!'- -chuckles- I suppose. When you are about to use other bodies like myself then I'll explain everything else to you about the bodies. Oh! And once you've mastered the Rinnegan you can copy the Sharingan and the Byakugan. But you would have to train them with an original member. Alright?" Pein asked and Sakura nodded her head then she yawned and got up as did Pein "Oh and Sakura-chan. You can't tell anyone about me. You just say that you got the information from reading in the liberary." Pein said and Sakura nodded once again and her eye lids were now about half lidded "Alright now head home and get some rest. I'll be here at about 5 O'Clock in the afternoon" Pein said and Sakura ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back

"Good bye Pein-kun! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said then ran off to her home where Sasuke was.

"-chuckles- Perfect" Pein then transported himself back to the base and he called an Akatsuki meeting.

* * *

-Akatsuki Meeting-

"Listen." Pein shut them up "I will be leaving every other day to train someone so don't expect any missions around 5 o'clock. When I leave I won't be back until about 10 or 11 o'clock." Pein said then waited for questions

"Who are you training Leader-sama?" Itachi asked and was hoping that it wasn't Sakura

"Your little sister" Pein simply said and Itachi was wide eyed for a moment before calming down and going back emotionless. The only one who noticed it was Pein but he didn't mind for it at all. Pein only smirked but no one else noticed it

"What's the bitches name? How old is she? Why are you training her?" Hidan asked curious and Pein chuckled

"Hey name is Sakura Haruno. At the moment, she is 8 years old from what I can tell correct Itachi?" Pein asked and looked at Itachi

"Hai" Itachi simply said and sat back in his seat

"Also I'm training her because she also has the Rinnegan. So if anything happeneds to me then she will take over for me once I am gone and she is strong enough" Pein said but didn't tell him that he was deadly sick.

"W-W-WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Hidan yelled

"Because Hidan. I am deadly sick. I don't know how I got it. But it is moving through my body very slowly. It is also effecting my fighting and my other bodies. So no matter what I can't escape death so I'm only taking procoshins. Plus Sakura-chan is very lively" Pein said and all the others were stunned

"Sick? Leader-sama how long have you been sick? I could've made you a antidonte" Sasori said and Pein shook his head 'No'

"It's no use. It's not a poision. I don't know what it is, but I will accept my fate so I'm going to train Sakura-chan until she is at least my level or past. And maybe she can unlock some of the Rinnegan's abilities that I wasn't able to. Dismissed" Pein said then everyone walked out and Leader's Partner turned to him

"Pein-kun...why did you tell them about the sickness?" Leaders Partner asked

"Konan-chan...they needed to know. The sickness isn't very old so I should be safe for about another 10 years from what I have thought of. But since this is an unknown sickness, I could very well die this very moment" Pein said and Konan looked shocked so Pein gave her a comferting hug "I think this sickness if screwing with my emotions" Pein mumbled and let her go and Konan smiled at him

"-giggles- I hope that you live longer." Konan said and Pein smiled a small smile before they went off to do what ever they needed. I don't know what Konan needed to do but Pein went up to his secret room and got his body who was good for Taijutsu and got him ready for his training session with little Sakura

For the next 5 years Pein trained Sakura. Ever once in a while Pein brought Sakura to the Akatsuki hideout and he would get Sasori to help her with poisons, Hidan to help her with killings and blood, Itachi to help her with her emotions, Kisame to help her with swords, Konan to help her with...woman stuff(I don't know TTTT), Kakuzu to help her with ..money , Deidara to help her with exploding clay. All in all, she became as strong as Pein in a matter of 5 years. She already had 5 bodies. Also she has mastered the Rinnegan. Good luck Sakura-chan! Hope you have fun with the life as a _**very **_powerful person!!

* * *

**A/N Wow! Tell me if I should continue! If I should then I want ten people to tell me so!! No less...Oh and I added the thing where the Rinnegan can copy the Sharingan and Byakugan. I couldn't come up with anything else so yeah '' Tee-Hee!! Welp! Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**


	2. 5 Year Timeskip! Yeyness!

**A/N Here's Chapter 1 Yey!! lol. Now then. For all the bastards who didn't review I say this...REVIEW DAMN IT!! I'M ONLY PUTTING THIS UP BECAUSE I WAS TIRED OF YOUR LAZY ASSES FOR NOT REVIEWING!! DX DX ok anyway. Now that I got that rant out.(sorry for the Bastards part -sweatdrop-) Let the story start!!...after the fucking annoying disclaimer -sweatdrops-  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT.TT MUWAHAHAHA!! Go Rinnegan users! XD**

* * *

_Recap:_

_For the next 5 years Pein trained Sakura. Every once in a while Pein brought Sakura to the Akatsuki hideout and he would get Sasori to help her with poisons, Hidan to help her with killings and blood, Itachi to help her with her emotions, Kisame to help her with swords, Konan to help her with...woman stuff(I don't know TTTT), Kakuzu to help her with ..money , Deidara to help her with exploding clay. All in all, she became as strong as Pein in a matter of 5 years. She already had 5 bodies. Also she has mastered the Rinnegan. Good luck Sakura-chan! Hope you have fun with the life as a **very** powerful person!!_

_End Recap!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Pein was at the Akatsuki base and Sakura was in front of him on the other side of his desk

"Sakura-chan. I never told you this but you need to know now. I feel my time is coming" Pein started and Sakura looked at Pein waiting for him to speak "I am deadly sick. My time is coming to an end in this world. I have been training you because I want you to become my suceccor. Once I die, the Organization all belongs to you. If the members don't mind you then punish them. I'll be blunt about this and say it. The paperwork sucks." Pein and Sakura sweat-dropped at the last comment.

"Are you sure you should be leaving me so much?" Sakura asked and sat down on a chair that was in front of his desk

"Hai. You are very strong Sakura-chan. I was, at first, furious that someone else had the Rinnegan, but then I thought about my sickness and the Organization and thought it would be better to give it all to you. I know you are only 13 years old right now. But I'm going to try and hold out for as long as I can. Konan will be your partner, if you don't mind, because she knows how to do things here. Also I was wanting to go ahead and make you a member now. If you don't mind of course" Pein explained and Sakura was shocked when he asked her to become a Akatsuki Member

"What about the village? What will I need to do?" Sakura asked deep in thought

"Well I was hoping that you could stay there and come back here every other day. Since we don't have a spy there I was hoping you could be the Akatsuki's Spy(I know T.T I'm obsessed with Sakura as the Akatsuki's Spy TToTT)." Pein said hopfully and Sakura nodded

"Alright. I just hope that Hidan and Sasori just don't try to kill me again. Sheesh!" Sakura said with a sweat-drop and Pein just laughed

"They won't. Now then. Go ahead and head back to Konoha. I'm sure you will have something to do there." Pein said

"Hai Pein-sama" Sakura said and Pein chuckled and Sakura 'whooshed' away only leaving pink cherry blossoms that had a dark red ripping effect on them. That only stood for the Rinnegan

"-sigh- I keep telling her that she doesn't have to call me that." Pein mumbled then went back to his work

* * *

-Konoha-

Kakashi always thought Sakura as weak so he never trained her. If there was a team exercise then he would get her in with some training. Sakura knew that he thought of her as weak and it ticked her off. Sakura just wanted to kill him. Oh! And they(as in Team 7) has already been into the Chunnin Exams. Anyway. On this day, Sakura proves herself to Kakashi!

"Kakashi" Sakura called and Kakashi turned to her. He had called Sasuke and Naruto for a mission to the Mist and didn't bother telling Sakura "What's going on Kakashi. Don't tell me another mission?" Sakura asked and Kakashi cursed under his breathe and he turned to her

"I'm sorry Sakura but...um..we got a new member of the team...you were just too weak." Kakashi said and Sakura grew furious but calmed herself down and activated her Rinnegan. Sakura never had her Rinnegan on when she was with her team. She always held back

"Are you calling me weak Kakashi?" Sakura asked and walked towards him slowly

"Yes..yes I am." Kakashi said calmly and Naruto and Sasuke ran towards her and held me back

"Come here Sasuke! Stay still! This won't hurt a bit!" Sakura said and held Sasuke still and she poked his head and she copied the Sharingan "Wow! I like this better..now to find a Hyuuga" Sakura mumbled and she activated the Sharingan and it took all three of them by surprise "Do you guys know where Neji is? He's stronger then Hinata" Sakura said now smirking because Kakashi had a horrified look on his face

"Yo Bill-Board Brow!" a certain piggy yelled then squeeled at the sight of Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!!" Ino yelled and ran and hugged Sasuke. Sakura just stood there glaring at Kakashi in the eye

"You switched me with Ino?" Sakura asked and grabbed Ino's neck and threw her off Sasuke and she hit a tree. Sakura did all that without taking her eyes off of Kakashi's eyes "Don't underestimate me Kakashi. I'm stronger then you all think. In fact, I should just let you four see the other five of me" Sakura said smirking and Kakashi just stood there staring at her confused as was the other two. Ino was glaring and she jumped up and ran at Sakura. Sakura then activated the Sharingan and turned her head to Ino.

"S-S-Sharing-gan!" Ino stuttered out and Sakura smirked at her surprised...ness '

"Correct. Now tell me where Neji is." Sakura said and then she heard Neji

"What are you doing Sakura?" Neji said to Sakura and Sakura turned to him and she walked up to him and poked his forehead and she copied the Byakugan

"Thanks Neji. You just made my life easier" Sakura said with a smirk then activated her newly aquiered Byakugan

"What?!" Neji yelled in astonishment at her having Byakugan

"Neji-san! What is wrong?" Lee asked and TenTen and Lee came out of the bushes and walked out from behind Neji. They both gasped when they saw Sakura's Rinnegan. Sakura had turned to her Rinnegan instead of the other two

"B-B-But how did you d-D-Do that?!" Neji yelled at Sakura and she smirked at them and Kakashi went up to her and pushed her arms beside her sides

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked and Sakura smirked again at his stupidness

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I've lived here my whole life. It's kindof sad when your own Sensei doesn't know shit about his teammate" Sakura said and Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and Naruto and they both grabbed onto her arms and Sakura turned her head a little to see that Kakashi was ready to knock her unconscious "You really don't wanna fight me Kakashi." Sakura said and while Kakashi's strike came Sakura made herself dissappear into a swirl of Cherry Blossomed Rinnegan flowers...I'll call it that!

"Where did she go?" TenTen asked while looking around

"Behind you" a voice said and they all turned around and meet a single Sakura "Would you all like to spar? I swear I won't kill anyone...sorry about earilier...I was in a bad mood -everyone sweatdroppes- And because Kakashi called me weak" I guess I forgot to mention that Sakura told Pein to peirce her face/ears like Pein's were..didn't I? "Anyway. I'm going to go and ask Tsunade-sama if she could train me. Ja Ne!" Sakura called then she dissappeared leaving only her Rinnegan Cherry Blossoms :D I figured out a better name :D

"Is she serious??" Ino asked and they all (Neji, TenTen, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi) all nodded "-sigh- Whatever. Are we going on this mission?" Ino asked really wanting to out do Sakura

"Hn" Sasuke said thinking about leaving to Orochimaru, Kakashi was reading his book, and Naruto..well Naruto was just being..Naruto he was thinking of Ramen...'

"Sure." Kakashi said and Team 7 walked out of the Gates(Team 7 because now Ino is in there... I hate myself now! TT.TT)

* * *

-With Sakura in Tsunade's Office-

"Tsunade-sama. I have a question. I was wondering if you would train me in Medic" Sakura asked bluntly to the drunk Tsunade who just 'turned' sober

"What's the reason Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked and Sakura wanted to cut off her tongue for saying -chan with her name.

"I want to prove to Kakashi and the other's that I'm not weak. Even though they now know my Kekkei Genkei. Oh well" Sakura said then muttered the last part about her Kekkei Genkei but Tsunade heard her

"You have a Kekkei Genkei??" Tsunade asked and Sakura sighed then nodded "May I see it?" Tsunade then asked and Sakura blinked and her Rinnegan activated "What is it?!" Tsunade asked astounded

"It's called 'Rinnegan'. If you like I would explain some part of it?" Sakura said and Tsunade nodded "Get away from the sake and I'll explain" Tsunade groaned but put the sake up "Alright. The Rinnegan is the most po- wait..aren't you supposed to be the Hokage?-Tsunade nodds her head- Then go and look it up!" Sakura said then smirked at Tsunade's confused

"-clears throat- Alright. I'll train you in to be a Medic. But I want you to show me what you can do so far. But I want to run a quick test to see what level your chakra is. If that's fine with you!" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded her head 'yes' and Tsunade got up and went for the door with Sakura trailing behind her.

When they got there, all Sakura had to do was sit down and get into her undergarments(bra and panties) then she had to let Tsunade stick these 'pads' onto her body around her navel(isn't that the Belly Button??) and Tsunade went to a machine after she hooked her up and everything. Then Tsunade pressed a button and Sakura felt like something was crawling inside of her. Then a 'Beep' was heard and Tsunade walked over to another machine and a peice of paper came out and Tsunade's eyes widened at her chakra

"W-wow!! Th-That's A LOT!!" Tsunade exclaimed "Do you know how much chakra you have?!" Tsunade asked then gave Sakura her clothes

"Hmm..nope. It would be good if you would tell me though!" Sakura said and Tsunade looked at her

"You have more chakra then me!! Your _past_ Kage level!! I'm very proud of you!!" Tsunade said and Sakura was very surprised to.

"Excuse me. I have to go and tell my friends about this!" Sakura said happily and she was right..sort of...she needed to tell Pein this.

* * *

Sakura was now at the Akatsuki hideout and she was walking through the halls

"Hey Sakura-chan, un" Deidara yelled behind her and she looked back

"I've got good news DeiDei-chan!" Sakura exclaimed

"What is it?" Deidara asked and he walked up to Sakura

"I took a chakra test with the Hokage, Tsunade, and when it got done, Tsunade told me what my chakra level was!" Sakura started and she heard a scoff behind her

"And what was it? Gennin?" Kakuzu said and Sakura went emotionless and walked up to him

"No. It was above Kage level" Sakura said and passed Kakuzu

"Che." was all Kakuzu said before he went into his room and Dediara went into his

"Pein-sama" Sakura called into his Office to find him asleep. So Sakura went over to him and shook him but he didn't move "Pein-sama?? Pein-sama!" Sakura called and he wouldn't answer or wake up "Oh no! Not now! I'm still too young!" Sakura exclaimed and she noticed a note:

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't stay any longer. I wish I could've givin you one last hug. Give Konan a kiss on the cheek for me :P Also. Tell the boys that they better listen to you or I'll take care of them once they are up here with me. Once again, I'm very sorry that you have got to take over the Akatsuki at such a young age. I hope you are able to forgive me for leaving you. And I found out what my 'sickness' what. It was a chakra depleter(real word?). It has been slowly draining my chakra for about 15 years. It's finally taking the toll. I hope you will join me in the after life, Sakura-chan. Tell Konan-chan that I hope that she never forgets me. Also tell her that I'm very sorry for leaving her. Also tell her that she will, now, be your partner. You have to take over all the missions and everything else. Good bye Sakura-chan. I wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Pein/Nagato_

_P.S Ask Konan about my true name, Nagato, if you wish to know about it! Ja Ne._

Sakura then let tears fall onto the letter and she went out into the hallway into the kitchen where she felt Konan's chakra. Once she reached the kitchen she looked up at Konan with tear filled eyes

"He's gone. He left a letter for us both." Sakura said and Konan almost broke into tears then, but she held them back and read the letter.

"H-He's gone.." Konan didn't know it but she let two tears fall and she bent down and she hugged Sakura "I guess we have to get to work, Ne? The New Akatsuki Leader" Konan said and smiled and let her go

"I need to go back to Konoha for about a year or two. I need all the Akatsuki Member's called to a meeting. I need to annouce the news about Pein" Sakura said emotionlessly. She had no trouble with it now, since Itachi did teach her.

"Alright. I'll go and get them. You remember where the Meeting Room is, right?" Sakura nodded her head to Konan and Konan left and Sakura went to the Meeting Room and went and sat in the chair where Pein used to sit

"Hey! Where's Pein?!" Hidan yelled at Sakura

"We wait until everyone is here then I'll tell you Hidan" Sakura said and glanced over to him with her Rinnegan eyes.

"-groan- Fine!" Hidan went and sat in his chair. Soon all the members came into the room and sat down in their sets and Konan came and sat beside Sakura

"I'm sure your wondering why we are having a meeting, Ne?" Sakura asked

"Fuck yes! Now tell us bitch!" Hidan yelled and Sakura just smirked

"I needed to tell you that Pein has passed away. Pein also left the Akatsuki to me since I was his successer. I don't want any complaints. If you have any...well then..you can just shove them up your asses for all I care. Got it?" Sakura asked and everyone just stared at her before Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara started to laugh and Sakura shot them a glare with the Sharingan

"HAHAHHA HOW PATHETIC!!" Hidan yelled and Sakura threw a Kunai at him and it hit him right between his eyes "Holy shit!" Hidan cussed at how accuret it was and everyone looked at Sakura

"I don't want to prove myself to you all. So go by what Pein said and stick with it or I'll kill you all. Got it? Good. Now then. I'm going back to Konoha for a while. I'm going to train with the Hokage. I'm going to leave one of my bodies in charge. If you have a problem then don't come to me about it. Figure it out yourself. I don't expect anything from you all. I just need the Bijuu and continue what Pein-sama started" Sakura said and she looked at them all to see them with shocked expressions "-sigh- One question each. Anymore then one and I'll put you into the room with your worst nightmare and lock you in there with no where to go. I'll take everything out of the room and lock the bathroom and closet door. Got it?" Every body nods and Sakura goes down the row "Itachi" Sakura called and Itachi started

"Why aren't you mad at me from killing the Uchiha's?" Itachi asked and Sakura sighed

"Because. I'm a _Haruno _not a _Uchiha_ I would be a Uchiha if I got married to one -sigh- but that's not going to happen because I think of you both as real brother's. Kisame your up next" Sakura stated and Kisame stood and pointed to Tobi

"Can I kill him?!" Kisame asked and Tobi just shrunk down into his chair and Sakura sighed

"No. If there's any more stupid questions like that then don't even bother to ask me a question" Sakura said and next up was Sasori

"What was the sickness that Leader-sama had?" Sasori asked and Sakura looked over at him amused

"Pein-sama said in his letter that he found out that it was a poison or something that depleted his chakra very slowly. He had had it for 15 years and it finally caught up with it. Deidara your up" Sakura said and Sasori nodded in acceptince and Deidara stood up

"Were you serious about your chakra being above Kage level?!" Deidara asked and everyone looked at Sakura shocked except for Deidara and Kakuzu

"Yes. Hidan. You got a question for me?" Sakura asked and Hidan refused to talk "Fine. Kakuzu? -he shakes his head no- Umm..Zetsu?" Sakura asked and Zetsu asked:

"What are we going to call you? Are we going to call you Sakura-sama? Leader-sama? or just keep calling you what we have been?" Zetsu asked and Sakura glanced over to Zetsu

"Even though it was more question then one -Zetsu shakes in fear- I'll answer it -Zetsu sighes in relief- Call me Sakura-sama. Only Konan-chan is able to call me Sakura-chan since it makes since. Seeing as she is, now, my partner. Tobi? Got something?" Sakura asked and Tobi looked over at Sakura

"Nope!" Tobi said and Sakura dismissed the Akatsuki but Tobi, Konan, and herself stay

"Yes Tobi?" Sakura asked and Tobi walked up and Konan knew what this was about

"Sakura-san. We have buisness to discuse." Tobi said and Sakura looked up at him with a smirk "Why are you smirking?" Tobi asked

"I don't know...seriously..I just am...I felt like it..now go on." Sakura said now emotionless

"You will follow what ever I tell you to do. You will report to me...got it?" Tobi asked and Sakura looked at him

"Explain please. You have to remember that I am just 13 year's old Tobi-san" Sakura said and Tobi just sighed

"Fine. My name is Madara Uchiha. I am the Founder of Akatsuki" Sakura's eyes widened and she stared up at Tobi before it turned into a smirk

"Well then Madara-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said and Tobi nodded and left "You could've told me sooner" Sakura pouted to Konan and she just left. "Oh dear god! We need to bury Pein-sama!!" Sakura yelled with a shocked look and her and Konan ran to Pein's Office "Do you just left Zetsu eat him?" Sakura asked with a sweat-drop and Konan glared at Sakura

"No! Pein-kun is not getting eaten! We will burn him! We will spread his ashes in the river!" Konan said and Sakura sweat-dropped

"-sigh- I guess. I still say we let Zetsu-san eat him. But..ok. What ever!" Sakura called and picked up Pein

"You need help with that??" Konan asked

"Nope! I'm fine. I don't need it." Sakura said and she carried Pein out the door bridal style

"-sigh- What ever. I'll get the others" Konan said and Sakura went outside and did a jutsu and a very creative box came up out of the ground and she set Pein on it(don't ask me how she knew! DX) anyway. And soon the member's came out and Sakura went up to Itachi and told him to us a Kanton on him

"-groan- Fine" Itachi said and called out "Kanton!" and the next thing they knew Pein was turning to ash. After he was all good and burnt his ashes flew away with the wind and Konan and Sakura went back inside. Along with the others.

* * *

That day Akatsuki got a new Leader. Sakura Haruno. Yet Konoha will not know until Sakura tells them. Sakura's chakra level is truely beyond Kage level. And the things that she knew about the box thingy and everything is from Pein. It was the 'coffen' Pein wanted to be burned in. So Sakura..yadda yadda yeah you get it! Anyway!! Hidan and Kakuzu never really liked Sakura. Anyway. Tsunade is training a chriminal. But she doesn't know it. Wait until Sakura tells them all. -chuckles- Won't it be...a BLAST!!

* * *

**A/N Wow..this one..was..Long! And I'm sorry if I made it too long! T.T I tried not to! I seriously did! But it mostly surounded the plot of this chapter! The New Akatsuki LeaderSakura Haruno!! Yey! Anyway. I'm going to hit the bed because I can barely type right. Anyway. It's 4:40 AM...so yeah..Good night peoplez! Ja Ne!!**

**/Shi\**


	3. The Truth! The Capture! The Reveal!

**A/N Yey! There will be a time skip in this episode of...THE NEXT RINNEGAN USER! XD Ha Ha! ok ...anyway. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yet :D Once I get about...147,129,056,834,265,447,115,436 dollors...I'll own it XD Ha Ha! (Inner: Right.) Yes! it's right! (Inner: -sigh- I was being sarcastic) T.T You ruined my happy moment TT.TT (Inner: Yey!! )...fucking A!! ok anyway. here's the story! -me and Inner keep rambling-**

* * *

Chapter 2: Timeskip 1 year

Sakura and Tsunade have been training for a year now and Sakura's already catched up with Tsunade. Sakura goes back to the base when the member's need her to. Since Sakura had to leave one of her bodies there she knew what all was going on. Sakura was very close to reveal that she was the Akatsuki Leader.

"Tsunade-sama. How far am I in my training?" Sakura asked the drunken Tsunade

"Pretty fucking far!! I mean! Come on! You've gon-turns sober- You re about the same as me in Medic. Now why do you want to know this?" Tsunade asked and Sakura smirked

'It's time. Just a little more' Sakura thought "I need to know this to tell my boys" Sakura said. Sakura started to call the Team 7 boys her boys...in Konoha. The real boys were the Akatsuki. Her and Konan called the boys of Akatsuki their boys. If there was a problem and Sakura wasn't there to help out then Konan would be there. So practicly there was two leader's. Sakura(the real Leader) and Konan(the secondary Leader!). It was nice

"Alright. Oh! And your training is over. You are free to leave." Tsunade said and Sakura smirked and she 'poofed' off leaving her Rinnegan Cherry Blossoms. Oh! And she left for the Akatsuki Base..forgot to mention that!

* * *

-Akatsuki Base-

All the member's were in the Meeting Room. They don't go in here as often as you think. I just make it like th- ANYWAY! Sakura was ready to tell them and ask them. Let's Go!

"Hey." Sakura simply said and all the boys shut up and Sakura smirked at how much control she has over them "I'm finished with my training in Konoha. I will be staying here more often. I'm thinking I need to get Itachi and Kisame down to Konoha for a quick pick-up and they can try and get the Kyuubi. But come and find me and we will figure out a plan for it. Got it?" Sakura said and smirked when everyone sighed in releif

"Hai Sakura-sama" Kisame said and Itachi just nodded.

"The rest of you are free to go. You all don't have missions at the moment. Once you do I'll contact you. Oh and Hidan-Hidan looks to Sakura- Don't bring any more girls here. I still have that picture of you fucking that girl in my mind" Sakura said and shivered and Hidan laughed then he left before she could punish him. That's right. Even Hidan was scared of Sakura. Sakura's got two 'modes' on is the 'Leader Mode' the other is the 'Sakura Mode' Sakura is mostly in the 'Leader' mode then the 'Sakura' mode. Anyway. Everyone leaves but Sakura made Itachi stay back for a moment "Why don't you ever call my name Itachi?" Sakura asked then chuckled at how wrong that sounded

"Well..Your still more of a sister to me then a Leader...so..yeah" Itachi explained and Sakura giggled before laughing and Itachi glared at Sakura

"S-Sorry..Whoa! Haven't heard that part of you in years -whipes a fake tear away- Ok. That's all Itachi. You can go. I was just curi- hey..where'd he go?" Itachi had dissappeared and Sakura had just noticed -o-

Sakura then went back to Konoha to wait for Itachi and Kisame at her house. Soon Itachi and Kisame were in front of her bowing slightly

"-sigh- Ok. Since it's Midnight Naruto will be at his house. Just knock him out while he's asleep. Then we will take him back and start on the extractions. If he wakes up...then lead him out of the Village and I'll take him...but even if he won't go out of the Village I'll take him if you both can't. Since there's going to be Jounnin's and ANBU around him -sigh- Got it?" Sakura explained and Itachi and Kisame said 'Hai' and they left 'Now then. It's almost time. The world will be at peace. -chuckles- We've only got two more after Naruto.' They still hadn't got Shikaku and the 8-tailed Demon.

* * *

-With Itachi and Kisame-

'There's Anbu soundounding his house. So it's going to be hard' Itachi thought and Kisame looked around and shruged and was about to barg in there but Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no.

"Eh?" Kisame said and Itachi put a finger to his own mouth(Itachi put his own finger over ..um..his own mouth) as a gesture to shut up and be quiet. So Kisame nodded his head and Itachi went inside

'Alright. So Sis thinks it's going to be easy, Eh?' Itachi thought and he went inside the house and he activated his Sharingan..wait..he's always got it on . anyway. Itachi looked around for body movements and saw a ANBU coming his way 'Fuck' Itachi inwardly cussed and Itachi 'henged' himself to look like a ANBU and he went into Naruto's Room. "I'll take watch. You go home and get some sleep." Itachi said to the half asleep ANBU 'He was new here' Itachi then thought and the ANBU nodded his head sleepily and he 'poofed' out of the room to his house.

Itachi went up to Naruto and he picked him up and he 'poofed' out of the room and house and went to Kisame

"Come on Kisame. Let's go and see Sis" Itachi said then stopped when he noticed that he had said 'Sis' "Don't even tell her that I call her that or I'll torcher you in my Mengekyou. Got it?" Itachi asked and Kisame nodded his head and they both 'poofed' back to Sakura's house

"Aa. So I see you got Naruto, eh?" Sakura said and walked up to Naruto and pressed his pressure points on the back of his neck and he 'squeed' then he went limp once again "Let's go." Sakura said and she picked up Naruto bridal style and then they all headed toward the Akatsuki Base

* * *

-1 Hour Later-

Itachi, Sakura, and Kisame had all been running for an hour. Sakura could've been there by now but Naruto was holding her back. Anyway. Naruto started to stir

"Fuck. He's waking up. Be ready guys" Sakura said and Naruto opened a eye to see that he was in Sakura's arms and she was carrying him

"Aa. So the runts up" a voice said behind Sakura and Naruto looked behind Sakura to see a smirking Itachi and a smiling Kisame

"Ne Ne Sakura-chan. What are they doing here...wait...Why are you carrying me?!" Naruto yelled and Sakura looked down to him with her Rinnegan eyes and a smirk

"Meet the Akatsuki Leader Naruto_-kun"_ Kisame said now beside Sakura and Itachi was also beside Sakura but was on the left while Kisame was on the right.

"W-What?! Where?! Sakura-chan! Let me go! I have to run!" Naruto said panicing and Sakura sped up

"Come on. He's getting annoying" Sakura said and all three of them sped up

"Hai Sakura-sama" Kisame said and Naruto looked up at Sakura confused

"Like Kisame-san said. Meet the Akatsuki Leader. The one you all know as Sakura Haruno. Sister of the Uchiha Brothers." Itachi said and Sakura glanced at him and he nodded and he sped ahead and he opened the seals that were on the Hideout and they all three walked in

"Here Kisame-san. Take him down to the cages. I'll have to get everything ready and wait for everyone to get back." Sakura explained and Kisame took Naruto who was now tied up by Chakra Ropes

"Let me go Bastard! Sakura-chan! Help meee!!" Naruto yelled and Sakura just scoffed and went to the front of the room and did a few hand signs before smashing her hand onto the ground and the ground started to shake

"Kid. That's. Where your Kyuubi goes. As well as your life. Say bye bye Sakura-chan!" Kisame said then laughed and Naruto horrer struck face.

"I'm going to get on the statue. You both come up here to. Itachi you hold onto Naruto." Sakura instructed and Kisame gave Naruto to Itachi then they both got up onto their places onto the statue

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and reached for Sakura and Sakura just stared at him

"What? And to you, it's Sakura_-sama"_ Sakura said and Naruto got confused and looked at her sadly

"What happen to you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and he looked at the statue

"Nothing. I've been here for about 6 years now. You all were just too stupid to know. Now shut up." Sakura said and she glared at Naruto and Hidan and Kakuzu came into the hideout

"Ohayo Sakura-sama!" Hidan yelled and he noticed the statue "Who we sealing??" Hidan then asked and he noticed Naruto looking at Sakura sadly "Who's the brat??" Hidan then yelled and him and Kakuzu got up onto the statue where they were suppost to go(I'll explan it later)

"We are sealing the Kyuubi. Or an old friend of mine, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura explained and Naruto growled "Fuck" Sakura said under her breathe and she jumped over to Itach's finger and she grabbed Naruto and she looked him in the eyes.

"You don't desearve to call me a old friend. Traitor!" Naruto yelled at Sakura then spat in her face and all the Akatsuki that were on the statue were all thinking 'Shit. He shouldn't of done that.' with a sweat-drop

"..." Sakura whiped off the spit and she turned on the Sharingan then she made it go to Mengekyou and she cought Naruto in a genjutsu "-chuckles- Here Itachi. If he wakes up then put him in another Genjutsu or something." Sakura said and threw Naruto to Itachi

"-sigh- Hai" Itachi said and he caught Naruto and Konan came in

"Eh? Konan-chan! Come on! We got another Bijuu!" Sakura yelled to Konan and she turned to Sakura and looked sad

"We have a problem Sakura-chan." Konan said and Sakura jumped off the Statue finger and she ran till she was in front of Konan "Deidara and Sasori won't be back for three days. Sorry Sakura-chan" Konan said and Sakura just sighed

"Well then. Itachi go and put Naruto into the cages..(thinks: _Like I told Kisame to do) _then you all can leave. But if you had a mission then go to my Office. I'll be there in a second" Sakura instructed and everyone cleared out and Hidan and Kakuzu went to her office and Kisame went...to his room..i guess..anyway. And Itachi went down to the cages and put Naruto into on of them

* * *

-In Konoha then Next Morning-

"Hokage-sama!!" A ANBU yelled to the asleep Hokage

"Hmm...Get out of my office!" Tsunade yelled but the ANBU stayed

"We have a major problem!! Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped!!" the ANBU yelled and it was like thw hole world stopped

"W-W-WHAT?! WHO LET THIS HAPPEN! IF IT'S AKATSUKI THEN WE ARE ALL DOOMED! YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade yelled and then she called Shizune and Shizune went and got Rookie 9 and Team Gai "Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped. You are to find him no matter what! I don't want any excusses! Now go! We don't have time for any distractions! Go back home and get ready. In five minutes I will meet you all at the gates! Dismissed!" Tsunade said and everyone left

* * *

-5 Minutes Later-

-Gates Of Konoha-

"Alright. Does everyone get what they need to do?" Tsunade asked and everyone nodded(oh and it's Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba/Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino(D), Shikamaru, and Choji)

"Hai!" Everyone said

"Alright. Now go!" Tsunade said and they all ran off to find Naruto.

"I hope they get there in time." Shizune said and Tsunade looked back at her

"They be- wait..where's Sakura-chan??" Tsunade asked and they didn't notice Sakura behind them

"I'm behind you Tsunade-sama. But don't call me Sakura-chan anymore. You have to call me Sakura_-sama"_ Sakura hissed behind her now and Tsunade turned around to see Sakura in her Akatsuki Cloak and her face with her peircings. Also she had her Akatsuki Ring on now

"S-S-Sakura-chan??" Shizune asked and Sakura glanced over to her with her Rinnegan.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked calmly and turned around

"Eh? I just came by to tell you this. You will have to deal with me now. Now that Pein-sama is dead. I'm the new Akatsuki Leader. You've harvest the perfect Akatsuki Leader indeed. Now I'm all powerful!" Sakura said then dissappeared leaving only her Rinnegan Cherry Blossoms

"W-W-What?! So the Akatsuki now has a new leader?! I need to inform the other villages of this!" Tsunade exclaimed and she and Shizune ran off to the Office

* * *

-With Team Gai/Rookie 7(at the moment since Sakura and Naruto aren't there!!)-

"Is it Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi looked over at him

"Don't let your revenge take over you Sasuke. Just stay calm." Kakashi said to Sasuke and he was looking around

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. He always called Sakura with a -chan because he got tired of calling her with a Onee-Chan so he shortened it.

"Hmm?? I don't know. She should be here." Neji said and they all kept going to the directions of where the ANBU had found their hideout

* * *

-At the Akatsuki Hideout with Sakura and the others in the Meeting Room-

"Sakura-sama what are we going to do?" Kisame asked Sakura who was thinking

"Hmm..Good question." Everyone fell anime style "What? You can't expect me to know everything. But in this case. I do" Sakura said and smirked at everyone's flushed faces "We are going to go out and fight. Everyone will go out and protect the base. I'll stay back inside and protect the Kyuubi. If anyone comes then I'll fight them off. Now then. Konan-chan" Sakura said then looked over to Konan

"Hai Sakura-chan?" Konan asked and all the other members were waiting to be dismissed

"I'll probably need my bodies for this one. If you would, would you go and get them ready for me? I never really got the machine thingy down." Sakura said with a sweat-drop and all the other members just went wide eyed "What? Hasn't anyone ever told you all what the Rinnegan does? It lets me have more bodies then one" Sakura said with a smirk

"Alright Sakura-chan. What do you want me to do with them after they are free?" Konan asked and she stood up(Konan did)

"I'll deal with them after that. I'm sure they will be sore after they have been in the tubes for so long. So I'll let them go and have a few runs. Now please go and get them ready for me" Sakura said and Konan nodded and left "Now then. You all need to go out and make traps and everything like that. Make sure they don't get too close. But I just want Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu out there. I want Kisame inside the base incase any of them get inside the base. Then Kisame will take them down. And if Kisame get's killed or something then they will search around for us. Now then. Go" Sakura said and she put her arm in front of her and they all 'poofed' away and they went to do what they were told to do.

Sakura went down stairs to the cages where Naruto was

"Hello Naruto-kun" Sakura said and sat on the bench that was accross from Naruto

"What?!" Naruto snapped and he glared at her

"Hm. I can't say hello to an old friend?" Sakura asked with a smirk and Naruto just glared even harder at her "Aa. Our friends have come to get you. Apparently they don't know that I'm the Akatsuki Leader. And they probably won't find out either. But with the shortage of Akatsuki Members at the moment..Fuck. Non of them better die out there or I'll bring them to life again and torcher them" Sakura said then mumbled to herself the part after the 'fuck'

"Hn" Naruto grunted and he turned away from her.

* * *

-Outside with Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu-

"Be ready" Itachi said and soon all of Rookie 7 came out with Team Gai

"Brother! I'll kill you!!" Sasuke yelled to Itachi and tried to charge at him but was held back by Kakashi

"I don't think Sis would like that now would she?" Itachi asked taunting Sasuke

"Yo Itachi. Who do you mean by 'Sis'?" Hidan asked curiously

"Sakura-sama as you all say her name" Itachi said calmly and all the other people(Team Gai and Rookie 7) all gasped

"Sakura-sama?? Why would anyone call that weak girl that?" Kakashi asked with his narrowed eyes and Hidan busted out laughing and Kakuzu and Itachi just chuckled

"You will have to find out for yourselves. Now then...I think Sakura-sama told us to do something.. But what was it??" Hidan asked looking like he was thinking

"I don't know Hidan. Didn't it have something to do with killing the intruders?" Kakuzku asked and Itachi hit them both behind the head

"Shut up" Itachi growled and they all started to fight. (I'm too lazy to explain the whole fighting scene . so just use your imagination .)

In the end of the battle the only ones to get inside was the Senseis. (Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai) and the other peoplez just got knocked out and the Akatsuki Member's went into the base and went to the infermary to sleep and what not. Kisame was found sleeping Fucking Kisame!

* * *

-With Sakura-

"Aa. I suppose you all are glad to be out of your tubes, Ne?" Sakura asked the five bodies in the shadows

"Hai Sakura-sama" the five figues said.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Just wait in the shadows for a little while longer. I'll summon you when I need you. Please go and get more exercise" Sakura said and the five figures dissapeared and the four senseis just looked at Sakura then turned to Naruto "Hello Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai." Sakura said and turned to them with a blank face.

"Hello weak one" Kakashi said with a slight smirk and Sakura did nothing

"This will be easy. Once I kill you all I'll be able to seal the Kyuubi then I'll start on the others" Sakura mumbled to herself and the senseis just stared in shock at her

"Seriously! Who are you?!" Kakashi yelled at Sakura and she just smirked

"Your pitiful Kakashi. Let's see how well you are in battle!" Sakura said and made clones and all the sensei's scoffed. "Don't think of me as weak. I'm the Akatsuki's Leader. And my chakra level is above Kage level" Sakura explained and the sensei's just stared at her. "Now then. Are you ready to die? I'm sure my other's are _itching _to spread some blood." Sakura said with a smirk before 'pouncing' on them and she attacked them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On that/this day The people of Konoha will face a horrible foe. They should've protected her better. But, it's too late. Nothings going to stop her. Not even the people she once loved. Konoha, meet Sakura Haruno. Akatsuki Leader. Worst foe you could ever come across!! Good luck! If you even believe in the luck.

* * *

**A/N Yey! Another chapter done! yey! ok anyway. Tell me if I should keep doing the little summaries and everything! Oh and I think I'm supposed to exlain something --'Aa Yes! Now then. The Places for the Akatsuki members on the Statue that seals the Bijuu's. Here's the order. And the 'Right Thumb' stuff, is the place the member has the ring at. Also it is where the member's stand on the statue. Also I'll put what's on the Ring and the meaning! Go!  
**

**Pein: Right Thumb; Rei(Zero)(In my story it's Sakura not Pein)  
**

**Deidara: Right Index; Sei(Blue-Green)**

**Konan: Right Middle; Byaku/Haku(White)**

**Itachi: Right Ring; Shu(Scarlet)**

**Zetsu: Right Pinky; Kai(Boar)**

**Orochimaru: Left Pinky; Sora(Sky)(in my story this is where Tobi stands. And he also has his ring :3)  
**

**Kisame: Left Ring; Manami(South)**

**Kakuzu: Left Middle; Hoku(North)**

**Hidan: Left Index; San(Three)**

**Sasori: Left Thumb; Tama(Sphere)**

**Welp! That's all the..umm..propotions..or w/e anyway. If you don't understand it then ask me and I'll explain it to you better. Or you can go onto Ninja Leaf and look up the _Akatsuki Org. _lol. That's the best place! They have the handsigns, peoples, ALL the jutsus, Kenjutsu, Doujutsu!! They have everything!!...they even have a little bit of history with it! XD but it depends on who they are if it's about the Akatuski. (I want to learn EVERYTHING about Akatuski XD) then your out of luck! cause I'm looking EVERY where to find Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu's past. I've learned all the others! (Pein, Konan, Itachi, Tobi/Madara, and Hidan) Yey!! ok anyway. Ja Ne!**

**/Shi\**


	4. Pen name changed! DeviantART

_**Attention all readers! I have changed my pen name..again. At first, it was ItAsAkU-LoVeR. Don't get me wrong, I loved that name. But then, I added the "Shi" at the end. The "Shi" soon turned into a "Shido", making my pen name . But a few weeks ago(I think..) I changed it to "" Then, I changed the "Shido" to "Takai", my new name.**_

_**But now, it's been transformed into….-pow!!-**_

_**Yes, it's true, I'm a goth. I just found this out a week or two ago; meaning I've been confused about it.**_

_**If you are really wondering what a true Goth is, then you can ask me, or you can go and look it up on . Yes, it's all capital, but the period at the end of "NET" is not in the URL. **_

_**The URL is:**_

_**http : / / www . GOTH . NET/**_

_**And, that's it. Nothing else at the end, it will audomaticly take you to the homepage. Also, I've got a new DeviantART page. It's:**_

XxGothicxParadexX

_**Do you all like it? I've tried to keep temptation away and to keep anime out of it, but it failed, and now I have many Naruto favorites in that account. I have a poem in there as well. **_

_**If you have a DeviantART or you have read my poem "Gothic Angel", and you are confused about the true meaning(which I say in the poem) please, ask me. I'm sure that it's a little confusing. I mean, not all of us are deep. **_

_**The story behind the poem is in the A/N at the bottom. If you all don't mind, then would you please go and search for "Gothic Angel by XxGothicxParadexX" for me and commenting. You have to have a DeviantART account to comment, but you could even PM me on here, and I'll copy and paste it onto the poem. Thank you. The next poem I make, I will make sure to thank each and everyone of you who favorite it, commented on it, and did the DeviantWATCH on me. **_

_**Thank you for your time,**_

_**Chi Takai.**_

_**P.S I'm soo sorry if you thought this was a update! DX I understand if your all mad at me..I'm still sorry, though. Hehe. Anyway..This P.S only goes out to my story "Akatsuki Princess: High School Style". Oh, and by the way, I will probably be shortly deleting that story. It's merely taking up space on my account. If you want to take it over, then please contact me and we shall see. Thank you again, for your time.**_

_**(Anyone notice how formal I am!? O_O Weird….)**_


	5. sulks in corner

Hey all!! It's Takai-sama here~ I'm just here to tell you ALL about my newest version of The Next Rin'negan User story. It's called Traveling Rin'negan. I hate to keep bringing in author notes, but I'm probably going to discontinue all of my stories, I've lost all inspiration for my stories, the only one I'm TRYING to concentrate on is Traveling Rin'negan. I've got a (hopefully good) plot line thought up, written down, so I won't forget it. So, please forgive me if you, once again, thought this was another chapter, and got all exciting. ;_;

Hmmm…what else….ah, yes, I hate to ask, but whenever I discontinue a story, do I need to put it as "complete"? and just put that it's discontinued…? If so, then this story is now and forever(forever=until I get ready to write for this one again xD) a discontinued story, same goes for my other stories, except for Traveling Rin'negan.

Am I even spelling it right? XD Haha. But yeah, I really am sorry about everything that's happened to my stories. D= So do forgive me. -bows down- Don't kill meh….;_; But everyone, answer me this, why has nearly NO ONE reviewed for any of my stories..? The only story that's gotten over thirty is Kitsune-no-Sakura At Your Service! So tell me peoplez, why does no one review? I mean, I've probably got more alerts on ANY of my stories than reviews! If you're going to alert, PLEASE review. It's not recommended…it's just…a favor…;_;

Ja!

~/Takai-sama\~


End file.
